And in this Pulse Lies Conviction
by IzzyPuff
Summary: Granted with immeasurable power, by some beings called Eaters. Nine teenagers inherent the position of the Eaters, and watch as their normal lives are literally dragged to a bloodstained Hell.
1. Tsuna

**Title**: And in this Pulse Lies Conviction  
><strong>PairingCharacters: ****Tsunayoshi Sawada, Chrome Dokuro,**Shoichi Irie, Byakran, Gokudera Hayato,Hibari Kyouya, Enma Cozart, Yamamoto Takeshi, Mukuro Rokudo  
><strong>Rating****Warnings: ****T, Violence, Gen,AU Summary**: Granted with immeasurable power, by something beings called Eaters. Nine teenagers inherent the position of the Eaters, and watch as their normal lives are literally dragged to a bloodstained Hell.

**-~Succesion/Inheritence~ -Tsuna**

* * *

><p>"Eh, what was that Dame?"<p>

Tsuna glanced up touching his face gingerly. It stung badly. He could immediately tell he had received a black eye. The reason this time being Tsuna's own sarcastic mutterings. He had been hurt, beaten up, pushed around, yet sadly enough the poor boy was used to it. He got up slowly, looking around him to see if the culprits were still around. Thankfully not, he began to walk away from the scene trying to find a safe place to hide. There was always the chance the bullies would come rushing back to inflict more pain.

He had gone to his famous escape routes trying to evade the bullies. The school day had been far too stressful. Not only did he fail three tests in a row and get attacked by bullies. He also had to live with the shame of muttering Kyoko's name in some unnamed fantasy. Mentally and physically shamed Tsuna was prepared to leave the school. He set for his bathroom escape/ditch route, and began to run to his destination. It's not like anyone would notice he was even ditching. Who would care if Dame Tsuna had managed to escape the school? It was usually expected, and frankly it was a surprise to everyone that Dame still went to school.

After all he was a failure in pretty much every aspect...After the self bashing that ran through his mind. Tsuna had arrived in front of the school. Tsuna's drive had actually had gotten him out of the school. At least by doing this he wouldn't need to deal with the many jerks at Namimori. He had planned to walk to the arcade and play for four hours, and then go home. It was quiet as usual at this time when there was no students around. The chirping of birds replaced the usually noisy school yard. As the grass crunched under Tsuna's converse, Tsuna began to walk to the arcade. He could hear someone coughing as if someone wanted his attention. He turned to the owner of the voice.

He was a skinny his hair white fluffy, his eyes a deep golden yellow. He had a bandage on his nose, and a large chain that hung from his neck. Strangely enough he had cosplay fox ears attached in that fluffy amount of hair. He had a large fox tail attached to the bottom of the tight fitting jeans that hung at his waist.

"I know what it's like."

"Know what's like?" _Why would anyone talk to me? What's wrong with this weirdo? Why is he wearing that strange cosplay? Is he one of those freaky otakus? What if Kyoko is watching and he scares her off?_

"I know what it's like to be abused for no relevant reason."Tsuna's ears had perked up this time.

Someone that actually could understand what it's like to beaten up. What poor soul had actually have to deal with Dame's Tsuna's fate?

"Um why would that have anything to do with me?" Tsuna had tried to pretend he wasn't interested. Besides he still had to try beat Kubo27's score at the arcade. Not to mention eventually go home to try to beat DEMAXIORMALEX2's score on the PlayStation. Tsuna at this point of time tried politely to walk away. But was soon blocked by the figure's tail which tripped him. Tsuna rolled up, gingerly touching his new bruises. He was a bit surprised that the tail actually moved along with the person wearing it.

Suddenly he knew exactly what his mom would say about the bruises, she'd probably make fun of him again to his face. Tsuna had been cursed since birth since even his own mother would make fun of him. The more he thought about it the further he wanted to be from the strange cosplay wearing teen.

The fox tailed figure just stood there looking completely unemotional. He opened his mouth and grabbed Tsuna's hand to lift him up.

"I've observed your life, Tsunayoshi Sawada. It's very similar to my previous life."

"Similar?" Previous life? What did the strange figure mean by previous?

"I too was in the same position as you. I was intelligent unlike you, but I was brutally beat up for my girlish looks. I didn't have any friends either. This is why I'm offering this to you. I want to help a fellow victim. Now I can either give you something that will make people never mess with you again or-"

Never messed with him again, Tsuna would gladly take the opportunity to have all those stupid Namimori jerks to get off his back.

"Or what?"

"I can give you power to make sure a bully will never harm you or anyone for that manner."

"How would you do that?"

"I would turn you into a Eater."

"An eater?"

"It's what I am. I need someone to inherent my powers."

"Who are you?"

For the first time the fox tailed being showed another feeling besides indifference, and flashed what appear to be a small smile, although his voice was still monotone, "I don't have a name anymore, I'm simply Love and Kindness." He went up to Tsuna, wrapped his tail around him and began to whisper.

" I remember although it hurts a smile, a laugh. And darkness engulfs me now. My enemies, I will crush them all. The others I will help them all- and engulf the love and kindness of their hearts, and _**let **__**their fury unleash.**_"

Tsuna watched as the figure began to shake, and watched as his skin boiled, changing from light cream to a purplish color. The figure began to scream out in pain. And Tsuna watched in shock as inch after inch of Love and Kindness began to disappear into a flash of light.

Tsuna stared into the space, wondering if what occurred had actually happened. He glanced around at the school yard blankly. He couldn't believe what just happened. He continued to walk on, wanting to have enough time to play his video-games, and to avoid the wrath of Hibari whether if he was a rumor or not.

As soon as he arrived at the arcade, strangely enough the man at the counter raised his eye at him.

"Hey kid did you get taller?"

"EH?"

"You were a midget last time, now you're as tall as me." Tsuna couldn't believe that statement he went closer to the man. Then he could notice the change. The man was someone he saw quite often, who used to be another towering giant, now Tsuna was at his height? Tsuna was always shorter than everyone he ran into, so how could he now be suddenly taller.

"You working out kid, you don't look like a weakling anymore. You do sports now or something?"

His eyes immediately looked down to his arms, which now was at least muscular, verses being the twig of arms they normally were.

"Uh I haven't done anything..." Being flustered and a bit scared Tsuna began to walk away from the man , and went immediately for the fighting game Kabuki Hoedown Showdown to the right portion of the arcade. Strangely enough Tsuna managed to quickly past the levels without difficulty. Even reaching the last level with no problem.

TUNA 846,686  
>KUBO 632,678<br>MAN 425,895  
>SINS 368,293<p>

SKIN 100,051

Amazed he just stared at the screen. Did Dame Tsuna actually accomplish something and at such ease? Tsuna could feel a large smile on his face. Maybe he wasn't cursed, maybe his mom was right even a No-good person could change. Yes he Dame-Tsuna accomplish something if he wished badly enough.

"Hey!" He could hear a clang of arcade coins drop on the floor. He turned to the source of the noise to see a fellow loser currently being beat up, by a bunch of older teens. Tsuna wished the boy good luck. He wished to help, but no way in hell would Tsuna help and get beat up for no reason. It wouldn't help the kid and the two would probably be both beat up. He turned back to his game, but he could hear the kid squeak and loud thumping noises.

_**Stop this.**_  
>I can't.<p>

_**You can just use your power, Love and Kindness.**_  
>P-power?<p>

_**Engulf his heart. **_

Tsuna had no clue to what this meant but walked forward, the bullies immediately seeing new prey, all to familiar with Dame Tsuna's punching bag status. As one went forward to Dame Tsuna, he began to think this wasn't such a good idea. Then bam, Tsuna could feel a fist in his cheek, pushing him back onto the floor. Tsuna began to groan in pain.

"Hey Dame, you okay? So how much arcade money do ya have on you?"

Suddenly Tsuna could hear a voice.

They're hurting him. They hurt me too. Should I leave? Who cares about that kid? I may get hurt. Why are they doing this? I hate them. I. HATE. THEM.** I'll. KILL. THEM. **

He turned to the guy who was previously being attacked, who began to shake uncontrollably. His eyes instead of being full of pure fear was now full of hate. He watched as the kid pulled something from his pocket. It was a small Swiss army knife. As Tsuna was distracted, he was kicked in the stomach by the same bully who had punched him earlier.

"Hey kid pay attention when someone's talking to you."

The kid now had opened the Swiss army knife, pulling out the knife portion, and then to Tsuna's horror had lunged at one of the bullies. As soon as they realized what the kid was doing, they began to run off. This did not stop the kid who was surprisingly fast and chased them to finish his attack. Tsuna just stood in complete shock as he saw the kid stab the bullies right at the neck. Worst of all he could see the kid suddenly deciding to change his method. Tsuna just watched as the kid sliced off the head of the bully who had previously been beating up Tsuna. As the kid continued to plunge his knife in his righteous massacre the blood began to splash all over their clothing and onto the games.

The boy had suddenly stopped knife at arm length, and stared at Tsuna now his eyes completely apathetic. After wiping blood off his clothes, and wiping his knife. He began to walk away from the scene like nothing had happened. Tsuna turned to the owner of the store who hadn't even appeared to notice the incident, and continued to just stare at the roof bored. Scared out of his bloody mind Tsuna began to run out of the place, and didn't stop running until he reached his house.

At the moment he ignored the blood that was on his clothing, and opened the door and ran upstairs to his room, not even greeting his mom who just stared in surprise. She didn't know it was a half-day today. After watching her son run up the stairs she continued her cleaning. Tsuna just clutched at himself. He didn't actually see a kid brutally murder someone...at least he tried to convince himself otherwise. He touched his clothing to see no sign of the blood that had been spilled.

If the blood was gone, then perhaps?

He touched his face, to see if the wounds were gone. But strangely enough the wounds were also gone.

Just what in the world was happening? Why did the kid suddenly attack those guys? Was this in some way his fault? He couldn't help but think of the teen with the cosplay fox outfit? Just what exactly did that man turn him into.

As Tsuna thought more about the knife happy kid, he could feel a sudden warmness in his chest. He could suddenly hear names he never heard of flowing into his brain.

I love Ayano Hideyashi, my mother, Kazuki Hideyashi my father. I love my dog Firespitz. I love video games. I love history it's easy. I love my Uncle Aeron Hideyashi. These are the things and people I love and cherish.

Tsuna had immediately realized these were the thoughts of the boy who had killed the bullies. Although Tsuna was still in confusion about his situation. As on cue the voice of the fox man suddenly came in his mind, to remove his confusion. _**Tsuna you have inherited my powers. As Love and Kindness to survive you have to steal the Kindness and Love in people's hearts. **_

And so this is how Tsunayoshi Sawada officially became the new Love and Kindness eater, the first victim in this twisted tale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The eaters were actually from an original story of mine named Roversu, But I decided to drag them in fan-fiction land since the concept is interesting. One out of nine so far, before the official story begins. Up next is Chrome. If anyone needs an explanation of an eater I'll gladly give anyone a sermon via Private Messaging. :)And if anyone has an idea to properly summarize this, it would help. :)

If you like it so far, please review it's my drive. I warn ahead of time I'm a very infrequent updater.

Yes Hibari is a rumor! No way is there really a person who will beat me up if I break the rules-*receives a black eye*


	2. Hibari

**Title**: And in this Pulse Lies Conviction  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** **Tsunayoshi Sawada**, Chrome Dokuro,Shoichi Irie, Byakuran, Gokudera Hayato, **Hibari Kyouya**, Enma Cozart, Yamamoto Takeshi, Mukuro Rokudo  
><strong>Rating****Warnings:** T, Violence, Gen, AU

**Summary**: Granted with immeasurable power, by something beings called Eaters. Nine teenagers inherent the position of the Eaters, and watch as their normal lives are literally dragged to a bloodstained Hell.

**~Succession/Inheritance~**

**Hibari**

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes, thoughts still stuck on the events that had happened yesterday. Yesterday had been so much like a dream...barely comprehensible ...or more of a nightmare. He still couldn't believe he was now something called a Eater, and was now cursed to eat the love and kindness in someone's heart? It was such an unbelievable thing to fathom. It seemed impossible that a person could actually live off the kindness and love in a person's heart. Did that mean that Tsuna couldn't eat normally anymore?<p>

But thinking about his first victim the boy, whose name he didn't even know, and the drastic change in personality. It scared him. He didn't want to turn anyone else into an apathetic killing machine. I anything all he had really wanted was for the universe to stop picking on him.

He turned to the clock, surprised to see that it had said 6:20. Never in his life had Tsuna waken up so early. He had usually always woken up late, barley making it to his school. If it wasn't for the so called disciplinary leader Hibari, regardless if such a crazy person existed or not. Tsuna probably wouldn't even make an effort to go there on time.

He grabbed his uniform in the closet. Buttoning on the shirt, he glanced in the mirror in shock. The uniform which had been baggy before, now was tight fitting. It seemed to hang perfectly around his waist, to a point where if he lifted his arms the shirt would probably go back. Removing his pajamas, he pulled up the uniform pants. Just as with the shirt, the pants had notably appeared to have shrunk. Tsuna had sighed there wasn't anything he could do about that. He just had to deal with the shrunk clothes, he could already imagine the snide comments from his classmates.

Nana began cooking Tsuna's meal. It was the usual breakfast of white rice, miso soup, fried eggs, roasted seaweed, and steaming hot bacon. Strangely enough she could hear loud footsteps from the stairs. Was it seven forty already? No it only appeared to be six forty, Tsu-chan was up already? Perhaps Tsuna had gotten excited over something, and had woken up early. Trudging down the stairs she could see Tsuna in tight shrunk clothing.

"Tsu-chan did you get taller?"

"Um-"

"Ah, I guess you finally hit puberty, See Tsu-chan I told you eventually would grow tall."

Tsuna not having much to say come to the table, and started to eat the food. He really wasn't hungry but it appeared to taste the same, flavors that he liked still appealed to him, but it didn't really do much for filling wise. After getting bored with eating, he sipped up his milk. Having nothing else to do he began to head for school. But for some reason he felt that someone was watching.

* * *

><p>Staring blankly the tall brunette stared at the new Love and Kindness. He had dark black hair, brown eyes, a loose fitting shirt pinned with the words PunkAss, tight black skinny jeans accompanied by a chain belt, and a collar on his neck.<p>

_So he really did pick his successor. _For once in his life as an eater, he had finally shown a different emotion than a scowl, a genuine sadness. He was sad to see his friend gone, the only person in any of his lives that he truly gotten along with. He continued to stare at the small boy in a frown. He didn't understand why would Love and kindness pick his successor without telling him, and he didn't really need to even pick a successor. Wasn't he fine with just wandering this earth along with him? Suddenly he could hear a purring voice.

"So Revenge and Anger, your boyfriend finally chose his successor?"

That voice had been all too familiar. He turned to the red head, in the loose purple clothing in a scowl. It had to be Sadness Eater. The independent Eater as he so-called deemed himself.

"Yes." He stated blankly, his mind elsewhere.

"As usual you are a man of little few words."

"So why are you here?"

"There wasn't anything interesting going on with the human, so I went to search for a meal."

The human, Revenge and Anger had remembered the poor sap who became immortal and was pretty much pet to the new Guardian of the Eaters. Without anything else to say, Sadness Eater had sneaked away without making as much of a noise. But it didn't matter much to Revenge and Anger who was far too curious about the new Love and kindness.

* * *

><p>Arriving on time for once in his life, Tsuna began to stand around idly. He didn't really know what to do and he had forgotten his PSP at home. Sighing he came to a spot on the floor and sat. He glanced up to see a small Asian guy walk around. Then he noticed the colorful yellow badge pinned his arm, with the word prefect. So Hibari Kyoya was indeed not a rumor. The school actually had a crazy nutcase who would beat anyone who broke the rules. For some reason or another Hibari seemed to be in anger. Tsuna watched as Hibari began to walk to the back of the school flashing out his tonfas. He seemed to be mumbling something. For some reason, Tsuna felt the need to follow Hibari. He hid behind a tree, and his eyes just stared in surprise.<p>

He noticed a man holding one of the students in his arms. His longish hair was a lilac purple, with horns growing out of his hair, with a skull clip on the right horn. He had two stripes that surrounded his neck, and he wore clothing with fake skulls embedded on his shirt, had a net arm warmer, and had various straps on his shirt. He also wore black pants.

But what was far surprising and gruesome was the bloody ear that was in his mouth. The student's head limped, the right portion of his head was bleeding due to the loss of the ear. He was completely unconscious which explained why the student wasn't screaming from pain or for help. The man glanced at Hibari with no sign of emotion, his black sunglasses further hiding any of his intentions.

Hibari at this point was fuming who dared do harm to his precious Namimori students? He was ready to tear this man apart, for such an offense.

"I am going to bite you to death."

Hibari ran up to the man, his tonfa made a quick swish before it made contact with the man's flesh. The man jumped back just in time to avoid Hibari's attack.

He seem to be disillusioned, and just stared at Hibari in surprise. Hibari came back hitting him directly in the stomach. But the man didn't seem to even flinch. Which angered Hibari more, causing him to attack with his tonfa in a flurry of attacks. Why wasn't his attacks hitting? Who the hell was this guy?

" Hn. I don't appreciate being attacked. I have to eat too."

Eat? So this creep was eating Namimori's precious student? Hibari attempted to hit this guy a little lower than comfort. But the man seemed to dodge easily. Hell this guy seemed to dodge every damn attack Hibari was dishing out. At some point the man had jumped into the air, and landing down kicked Hibari straight in the chest with a surprising amount of strength, that had cracked Hibari's spine.

Hibari lied paralyzed on the pavement, staring in furious anger at the man. If only Hibari could get up, this time even his pure stubbornness couldn't lift himself off the ground. If only he could get up he'd tear this man into tiny little pieces. The man approached Hibari, staring at him blankly now chewing on the arm of one of Hibari's precious students.

The man had leaned forward to Hibari as if-he wanted to eat him? Tsuna gasped under his breath, wondering how the prefect was going to survive. He definitely didn't want to witness someone being eaten in front of him.

The man had leaned downward to Hibari. As by sudden strength Hibari had managed to move the tonfa and break the horns off the man. Who now just stood in place frozen, he glanced around in confusion. The horns appeared to be the source of his power...Suddenly Hibari could feel his spine tingling itself. Hibari now had managed to get up from his feet, his violence lust had now reached its peak. Not to mention that Hibari was humiliated from being kicked down like a small herbivore. He grabbed his tonfas and started to hit any piece of body his tonfas could hit.

By some strange decision Hibari had dropped his tonfas, and lunged towards the figure sinking his teeth in the flesh of the man, tearing apart flesh with his very own teeth. The man just screeched in pain in response. Then Hibari had plunged his hands into the man's chest and pulled out his heart. Tsuna had to look away at this point, ducking his head behind the tree. The man suddenly burst into a flash of red light.

Hibari himself was amazed by his new found strength. It had excited him to have this new found power. It appeared he didn't even need his tonfas to dish out his punishments. Smiling Hibari began to drag the student along, already dialing the number for the emergency room.

Minutes later the blazing sounds of sirens filled the school environment. By the time the paramedics arrived Hibari had already changed into a new clean uniform. He could feel a small warmness in his chest as he went near the tree.

Hiding behind the tree was the alleged Dame-Tsuna. "Hey herbivore why are you hiding behind that tree?"

Tsuna stood up, nervously. " I'm loo-looking for my...uh...PET DOG!" Hibari was surprised to see that the herbivore was taller than him. But he found his fury flare up when he looked at the awkward looking uniform. He opened his mouth to say something, but for some reason as he stared at Tsuna he could feel a sudden calmness. Instead he grabbed the herbivore by the ear, dragged him to his office and threw an extra uniform at him. After that Hibari left the room to potentially beat up any little herbivores that would arrive late to school. He left Tsuna to his own devices. Which immediately Love and Kindness's voice began to appear in his head.

_**He's an eater now.**_  
><em>Like me?<br>__**No he's completely different, he sucked up the essence of Flesh Eater. **__  
>F-FLESH? So y-you mean he-<br>__**Yes for Hibari to now survive he has to eat human don't worry he won't harm you. Since your a fellow eater, he can't harm you even if he wanted to.**__  
>Eh?<br>__**There are nine Eaters. These Eaters are bind by a contract, we are all of the same kind. Therefore we bring no harm to one another**_**.  
><strong>  
>Tsuna turned to the window as he watched Hibari beat up some poor kid. He just wondered with a shudder when Hibari would soon be eating one of his precious students.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I lied, it ended up being Hibari who seems very fitting, as a another victim I mean Eater. Pretty graphic this time... I actually have a soft side for Flesh Eater...I'm either heading into Yamamoto territory or Chrome.

Thanks to for reviews,favorites, and alerts 10th Squad 3rd Seat Nichi Koneko ShinobiShinigami58

Sailor Dying-Will Sorrowryuu.

I swear 10th Squad 3rd Seat your update commands seem to brainwash me to actually update. :P


End file.
